Baroness Interview
Log Title: Baroness Interview Characters: Baroness, Mel Location: Seattle, Cobra Island Date: 2010.02.11 TP: MARS Ascendant TP Category:2010 category:Logs Mel contacts the Baroness through the soon-to-be-closed Cobra Consulate. After introducing herself as Melinda Lossman of the San Francisco Republican, she conducts the following short interview by phone: :Mel asks, "Well, Baroness -- is that the proper title to address you? I was wondering what Cobra's reaction is to reports that President Dunham is going to close the Cobra Consulate again, and sever diplomatic ties with Cobra after the recent attacks on US military targets?" The Baroness responds, ‘Yes, Baroness is fine. As for the President's possible decision, I do not yet have anything other than rumors to go on, however, I think that if the President does do something like that, he would be making a huge mistake. We have seen polls that show the American people are believing that Cobra is reformed. Of course, some of the Government polls, show just the opposite. But I do have faith that a direct appeal to the American people will once again re-open the Consulate.' :Mel asks, "Cobra has been very active in helping reconstruction efforts in Haiti and even in poverty-stricken areas of the US. How does Cobra reconcile that with the continued attacks on US servicemen at home and abroad?" The Baroness responds, ‘Well, Melanie, Cobra has always stated that our fight was not with the American people, so much as with the American Government. The American military, while made up of American Citizens, follow the orders of oppression that their government orders them to do. So, to take our fight to the American Government, we have to take it to the American Military. It is an action I wish we did not have to do.' :Mel asks, "So Cobra intends to continue its attacks? To what desired end?" The Baroness responds, ‘We will only attack Military Targets, and conduct ourself as any Nation at war must... Our desired end is to see the American Government disbanded, and a real Government OF the people created. The Constitution is a wonderful thing, visionary, in fact, but, the American Government has subverted it for about 100 years, and now, career politians trade jobs like children trade Pokémon.' :Mel asks, "So, Cobra considers itself at war with the US?" The Baroness responds, ‘With the American Government, yes. *not*, and I really can not stress this enough, we do not consider ourselves at War with the American People. Many of the Members of Cobra are Americans, by birth. We fight for the people. Maybe we are better considered a Revolution, but some of our Members, like myself, are not American. So, I suppose, if you have to have it in black and white, which we both know the world does not exist in, you could say we are at War with the American Government, and the policies of the American Government for the last 100 years.' :Mel asks, "And yet, you expect the American government to maintain diplomatic relations with a country that has declared war on it?" The Baroness responds, ‘While at War, countries do retain some diplomatic ties. However, if that is the excuse the President wishes to use, we'll just ask the United Nations to allow us to maintain a representative staff, in the U.N. Building.' :Mel asks, "OK. What do you have to say about reports that Cobra's activities have cooled US/Trans-Carpathian relations since James Destro strengthened ties between Cobra Island and Trans-Carpathia?" The Baroness responds, ‘To be frank, I am not really concerned with how Trans-Carpathia and the United States get along. Sure, I am engaged to marry James, but, in the extent that he runs Trans-Carpathia without my input, and I run Cobra without his, the countries are no closer today than we were a year ago.' :Mel asks, "Thank you for your time, Baroness. Do you have anything else you'd like me to put in my article -- at my editor's discretion, of course?" The Baroness responds, ‘No, nothing comes to mind. Thank you for contacting me. I would like to invite you to join one of the first Cobra Island Tours, when we start those.' :Mel asks, "Oh! That would be excellent. Thanks! The Republican would pay for it, though. We can't have the illusion of quid pro quo." The Baroness responds, ‘Of course. Thank you again for contacting me, and if you wish to speak again, contact me the same way you did tonight.' :Mel asks, "I will do so. Thank you for your time, Baroness."